Chaos (Castlevania)
Character Synopsis Chaos is a mysterious entity in the Castlevania series, whose nature is never fully explained. He is rarely mentioned by the characters, and appears only once in Aria of Sorrow as the game's Final Boss. From what can be understood, Chaos is the Embodiment of all Chaotic Things, and the origin of all evil. It is the source of the Dark Lord's power, and the entity standing as God's opposite in the cosmic structure. While God embodies both Goodness and Order, his nature is devoid of any meaning if left by itself. Thus, Chaos serves as God's antithesis, representing absolute evil and disorder. Character Statistics Tier: At least 2-C Verse: Castlevania Name: Chaos Gender: Inapplicable Age: Unknown. Potentially as old as God Classification: Cosmic Being, Abstract Entity, Embodiment & Root of Chaos and Evil Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Reality Warping, Concept Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Void Manipulation / Existence Erasing, Flight / Levitation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Shapeshifting. Theoretically has all the powers of Lord Dracula and every existing demon, as they are all facets of its being. Destructive Ability: At least Multi-Universe Level (Chaos is the embodiment of all evil things that exist in Castlevania and is the root of all demons that has spawned into creation, even entities such as Dracula & Death are merely aspects of the entity itself. Created the Chaotic Realm, which has several universes contained within the realm) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Causes entire galaxies to rapidly swirl in its Chaotic Realm, a feat calculated at 169,829,756,000,000c), Omnipresent within the Chaotic Realm Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: At least Multi-Universal '(Is the opposite force to God, the supreme being who is responsible for the creation of everything in Castlevania. Including the universe and it's additional parallel universes in the form of alternate continuities) 'Durability: At least Multi-Universe Level '(It's "death" caused the complete destruction of the Chaotic Realm, which has several universes within it. Far superior to demons such as Dracula, who maintains several universes and Death, an entity not to weaker than Dracula themselves) 'Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Multi-Universal (Can reach across parallel dimensions and alternate universes) Intelligence: Seemingly Mindless Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'The Chaotic Realm: '''The Chaotic Realm is the source of all chaos and Dracula's own power. This power seems to manifest itself in physical form near the center of the realm. It also contains negative energy; this energy is used and processed for the resurrection of both Count Dracula and the re-emergence of the castle itself. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Power of Chaos: '''Chaos is an abstract entity who is the embodiment of root of all Evil and Chaotic things. it's very existence is one connected to the Chaos within the heart of every human, with every chaotic thought and feeling produced by humanity empowering him. Similarly, as long as humanity exists and continue to have a chaotic existence, Chaos will never truly die. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Castlevania Category:Games Category:Konami Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Chaos Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Void Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Space Benders Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 2